One More Time
by Snapecake
Summary: After a trip to mystical Ireland Sarah discovers something that will change her life. Re-edited version under new penname. finished story JS


One More Time

By 

Snapecake (aka Lilith)

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or anything related to it. Neither do I own "One more time" it's ( surprise, surprise ) by the Cure.

**8 April 2004: Important: This is a edited version of my own original work. As I'm planning to close my "Labyrinth" account with the penname "Lilith" I'm re-styling and re-posting everything under my other penname:  "Snapecake" .... sorry for the confusion!**

A/N:  I'm really happy with the way this story ended up...do you agree? Please let me know!

____

Dawn: present

The house was completely filled with silence. Sarah carefully closed the door behind her, making sure nobody would wake up. One of the neighbours walked past and nodded friendly to her. She tried to smile back and to look as if everything was normal. She doubted if she succeeded as she saw the man suspiciously looking at the suitcase in her hand. 

Sarah decided to ignore him and turned to her car. With a soft crack she opened the door and placed the case at the backseat. She glanced to see if the nosy neighbour had gone. He had. For the first time that morning she managed a real smile, but it didn't last for long. 

As she sat in her seat and turned on the engine, she turned her head to take a last look at the house. She let out a sad sigh. She had to leave, she knew. She wouldn't be able to stay and explain. They wouldn't understand. She flinched for a moment. Especially Karen wouldn't understand. No, she wouldn't even try to. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment. Her stepmother would be the main reason to leave. 

Perhaps her dad would at last understand, or at least try to understand. But he would be so disappointed in her. Sarah couldn't live with that thought. Just now she had grown-up in his eyes, just now…A tear ran down her face. 

And then there was Toby. Almost five now, and so much like her. Her lovely little brother. She let out another deep sigh.

With a quick movement she drove the car to the street. The sad look in her eyes had been replaced by a look of determination. She had to leave, she knew. And she would be missing her dad and Toby. Perhaps she would even miss Karen a little. But she had decided to do this months ago, after she had discovered. After she had accepted it. After she had understood there was no way out of this. After she had understood she didn't want a way out of it. 

Then the realisation had hit her. This was her chance for a new life. A life she could call her own. So she had packed her bags and got her savings from the bank. And now the thought became reality. Self-confident she stepped on the gas and turned on her radio.

The sound of a familiar song entered her ears. For a moment she froze. The last time she had heard the song had been then, four months ago. She smiled at the thought. 

Her dad had to go to Ireland for his work. He had decided that it would be a great opportunity for a family holiday. He had known that Sarah wouldn't be able to resist a trip to this country, known for its myths and legends. And he had been right. Even the thought of having Karen around couldn't have kept her at home. Though she had changed ever since…five years ago, her love for fantasy was still there. 

She remembered Dublin where they had stayed until her dad had finished his business. She remembered the cottage, completely in the middle of nowhere, where they had gone after that. She remembered the last night there…

Evening: four months before

The sun had disappeared behind the hills and the first fog came already creeping up from the small pool near the cottage. Sarah sipped from her cup of coffee and drank in the sight in front of her. She was sitting in a comfortable chair on the terrace. In the kitchen she could hear Karen. Her dad had gone upstairs to check on Toby. 

A bird suddenly flew squeaking up from a tree in the small forest near the lake in the dale. Sarah turned her head to find out what had scared the bird. But there was nothing to see. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The holiday had so far been a success. It had started excellent with her graduation and after that, this trip. She loved this country and even nobody could spoil her mood. She loved this cottage and she loved the atmosphere of the surroundings. 

It wasn't hard at all to imagine faeries really existed, after being here. She grinned and picked up the book that had been on the table in front of her. A book about the mythical creatures that were said to be seen in this area. She just had to buy it when she had found it in the local bookstore. Somewhere deep inside she still was hoping to see a real faerie someday.

But they would leave this fabulous place tomorrow morning. She groaned. She felt like staying here forever. 

"You are okay, Sarah?" Karen called from the kitchen. 

Sarah let out a deep sigh: "Yes, yes." 

Her step mom obviously didn't care to ask further: "Well then. Your father and I will go to bed now. Would you please lock the place when you go to sleep?" 

Sarah frowned and didn't answer. Now it was Karen's turn to sigh: "Well then. Don't go to bed too late yourself. We'll have to get up early tomorrow!" 

Sarah picked up her little tape recorder and put it on. Softly the music floated into the night.

Sarah waited until she heard Karen going up the stairs before entering the kitchen. She poured herself another cup of coffee and took a candle from the large kitchen drawer. Silently she walked outside again. 

Light was fading fast and she didn't feel like turning on the electric light on the terrace. It wouldn't fit in the atmosphere that was hanging around this place. She placed the candle on the table and lit it. 

Just as she wanted to sit down she saw a light moving in the corners of her eyes. She turned to see what it was, but her eyes only met with the motionless horizon, with the contours of trees and hills. She shook her head. It had probably been the first rays of the full moon that peeped through the clouds. 

She made herself comfortable and opened the book. Soon enough she was lost in the texts. She didn't see the fog growing dense and she didn't notice the clouds fading in the sky. Stars and a round yellow moon lit the scenery.

Sarah studied a drawing in the book when suddenly the flame of the candle wavered in the breeze and then went out. She looked up in surprise. Everything was silent. The silvery moonlight gave the white wall of fog a mysterious glow. 

Then everything happened at the same time. With a soft click the tape turned playing direction and a new song started. The breeze suddenly got stronger, blowing her long dark hair in her face. 

The book on the table fell from it and ended up at her feet. Carefully she picked it up and looked at it. She hadn't read that part of the book yet. The page in front of her showed a drawing. She frowned. The creature on it looked familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

But before she could think any further, the breeze again blew her hair in her face. Irritated she put the book on the table and wiped her hair away. Then she saw it again. This time she knew it wasn't the moon. 

There were small lights flickering near the lake.

For a moment she stood motionless. Her head was spinning as a hundred of thoughts ran through her mind. Softly the music of the tape, that was still playing, entered her ears. Sarah smiled. She knew the song; it fitted perfectly in this world, in this moment. For a second she hesitated. But curiosity got the best of her. She slowly walked down the steps of the terrace and into the fields. 

The immense silence overwhelmed her. Not the vaguest sound of animals moving through the night, or leaves rustling in the breeze could be heard. She shivered and wished she had put on a sweater. Carefully she made her way through the long grass.

She knew there was a small path that led towards the lake, but she couldn't find it. Instead she decided to walk straight to the lake. Her eyes flashing from the ground at her feet, scared of running into a pool and back to the lights, afraid they would suddenly be gone. 

She was glad the moon was full, lighting her way through the fields. She stared up. Hundreds of stars were glowing in a sky of dark blue velvet. She let out a sigh of happiness. The words of the last song her radio had been playing entered her mind. 

"I'd love to touch the sky tonight

I'd love to touch the sky

So take me in your arms

And lift me like a child

And hold me up so high

And never let me go

Take me

Take me in your arms tonight"

She stopped singing as she reached the edge of the forest near the lake. Through the trees she could she the lights were still there. As silently as possible she made her way towards them. 

The breeze appeared to have gone and the silence seemed to be as thick as the fog. The majestic trees full of leaves kept out the moonlight, leaving Sarah in the black darkness of the night. 

Step by step she came closer to the mysterious lights that seemed to be dancing in the moonlight. She felt her curiosity grow stronger. The thought of danger had left her mind. 

Suddenly she reached the edge of the forest. In front of her was the lake. 

The rays of the moon played on the small waves on the lake. Streaks of fog seemed to be twisting just above the surface, illuminated by the moonlight. And in the midst of it all were little creatures dancing on the water. 

Enchanted Sarah stepped carefully closer. 

Faeries. 

Their little slender bodies moved swift but elegant. Music seemed to come from nowhere. It just existed there to please the beautiful beings on the surface of the lake. 

Sarah couldn't help but stare at the scenery in front of her. The feet of the elves rarely touched the water, and if they did, they only caused small circles that faded almost instantly. 

She could hear laughter, like little bells tinkling. A strange feeling of perfect joy seemed to warm her body. The music filled her head and made it impossible to think. Her eyes only saw the tiny figures on the water. Now she understood where the lights had come from. Each faerie held a shimmering stone in the hand. And it danced along with the movements of the dancers. 

Silently Sarah stepped away from the safe shadow of the trees. She just had to come closer to see this. For a moment her gaze left the dancing faeries as she glanced around to find a better place to watch. 

She froze. 

She hadn't been the only one who had come to see this. Somebody or something was sitting on a big rock that was partly above the lake. Sarah smiled; it was the perfect place to watch the scenery from. 

She tried to focus on the creature. But the dense fog only allowed her to see features. It looked there was an enormous bird of prey sitting on the edge. She could see something that looked like white feathers waving in a small breeze. 

But there was no breeze. 

Besides the figure seemed to be bathed in glitters. For a moment the faeries were forgotten. This was different. Wondering she stepped closer. Trying to be as silent as possible. She had a better view now. She could see the creature quite clearly now. It looked like it had human features. Curious she took another step. 

Even before she heard it, she knew she had stepped on a twig. The soft crack seemed to echo around the lake.

The faeries didn't seem to notice, but the creature turned its head. 

Two eyes stared at her. 

Two mismatching eyes. 

Jareth. 

Sarah felt all air leaving her lungs. For a moment she wasn't in a forest in Ireland, but in a castle in an other world. The person on the rock rose silently, his eyes never leaving her. For a brief moment he also seemed to be shocked. But that look left his face soon enough and was replaced by a look she knew very well. 

Haughty. 

Sarah grasped for air. The man in front of her brought a finger to his lips, as a gesture for her to be silent. She nodded, though she didn't really know why. She didn't want to pretend she was listening to him. With that thought, a bit of the anger she had felt five years ago, came back. For a moment she closed her eyes. And when she opened them she threw an irritated look at him. 

He looked at her with a blank face. Sarah felt like kicking something, preferably the man in front of her. But he grinned as if reading her thoughts. And she couldn't help but notice he looked really good. 

He was wearing white pants and a snow-white open shirt. On his shoulders lay a white cloak with feathers and glittery stones, which were reflecting the moonlight.

 Suddenly he moved forward and held his hand inviting out to her. For a moment she just stared at the hand. She knew she shouldn't accept. She knew she just had to turn and walk back to the cottage. But she stepped forward and placed her hand in his. 

With his other hand he grabbed her other and lifted her up. But instead of putting her down next to him, he lifted her up high above himself. Sarah smiled at the feeling of his strong hands lifting her like she was nothing more than a feather. 

There high above the ground she looked at the stars. And once more she thought of the song.

"Hold me

Hold me up so high

And never let me down

Hold me

Hold me up so high

To touch the sky

Just one more time"

She didn't notice that she was singing until she heard him chuckle. 

She looked up at the sky and saw the twinkling stars. Then she looked down at the man that was holding her up and saw the stars glittering in his eyes. 

For a moment they stared at each other. Slowly he lowered her until she stood in front of him on the rock. 

The music of the faeries grew stronger and Sarah turned her head to look at the creatures on the water. 

Carefully she walked to the edge of the rock and stared in awe at the scenery. Jareth had truly taken the best position. 

She felt his presence behind her. What made her feel like this? Like she had been drinking too much? So light headed, so light hearted? She felt like everything was good. She felt alive. She looked down at the beautiful figures dancing. 

Was it them that made her feel like this? 

Was it…Jareth? 

She frowned. That couldn't be. He was her enemy, she had defeated him. She should hate him. He should hate her. She turned her head to look at him. He had also been watching the faeries; his face haughty as ever, but there was something else too. But she couldn't quite say what it was. 

Just one thing became clear to her.

She didn't hate him. For a moment she thought about what happened five years ago.

 Softly he laid his hand on her shoulder: "We'll talk later, now enjoy this." 

It was the first time she heard him speaking again, and she couldn't help but looking surprised at him. But he just grinned and nodded towards the water. Had he been reading her mind? But she shook the thought off and turned to the lake. 

The dancing went on and on. 

Sarah's eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful faeries moving, making elegant gestures. They never seemed to get tired. They never seemed to repeat a movement. Their clothes were made a fabric she couldn't place, but they fell perfectly around the bodies and were waving with every movement. Her eyes drank in the colors. Her ears drank in the mystical music. She had never seen anything as right as this.

She didn't know how long she had been there, watching the faeries. Suddenly she noticed it got colder. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds had come back. She shivered as the breeze touched her body. She felt how two strong arms encircled her waist and wrapped his cloak around her. 

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. She vaguely wondered why it felt so good, but the dancing faeries and the warmth of his body clouded her mind. Softly she hummed the last lines of the song.

"Take me in your arms tonight

Take me in your arms

Just one more time

Just one more time

Just one more time"

She felt his mouth near her ear: "Your singing again." She blushed as she heard him chuckle. 

The faeries had noticed the cold too, now. The slowed down and gazed up at the clouded sky. And then in a blink of an eye they were gone. 

Sarah gasped: "Where did they go?" 

Jareth shrugged: "They only dance when the full moon is clearly visible." 

She frowned. The show was over. She had what she wanted. She had seen real faeries. 

He had come to see them too. Would he leave now? Slowly she turned to him. She noticed he didn't lessen his grip on her. For a moment they stood face to face. 

Memories of the ball in the Labyrinth repeated themselves in her head. She felt her cheeks go red again and lowered her head. What was she thinking? What was she doing? 

"Sarah." 

His voice broke off the train of thoughts. She lifted her head, feeling confused. To her surprise she saw a flaw of the same emotion on his face. 

They both knew. 

They both understood. 

There would be no talking. 

Not now. 

Slowly she brought up her hand and touched his cheek. She felt the smooth warm skin. Her hand slit around his neck and made him slowly lower his head. For the first time he really smiled at her, before his lips touched hers. 

His kiss deprived her of the last realistic thought that lingered in her mind. 

Now there was only him. 

And he was everywhere. 

He was everything.

Dawn: four months ago

His arms were still around her and she couldn't remember a moment they hadn't been. 

She yawned. Even though the fog was still dense she didn't feel cold. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arm coming up and his hand stroking her hair. 

The fog turned a beautiful shade of gold when the first ray of sunlight peeped through the leaves. 

She stirred annoyed and she felt Jareth sigh. They both knew what was to be next.

Jareth was the first one to speak: "Sarah." 

Slowly she turned her head and looked into his eyes. Softly he kissed her on her forehead. "Remember this. We'll be together again." 

She nodded quietly; "We have to." 

He smiled and kissed her long. "But I have to go now. My time at earth is the night time. I am not allowed to be here now." 

She smiled sadly: "I will have to go too. We'll fly home this afternoon." 

Silently they dressed. 

Sarah wished that time would stop immediately. Nothing was as hard as saying goodbye. Lost in thoughts she stared at the water. She suddenly felt very tired. 

She felt him behind her. His face next to hers: "I don't regret a single thing." 

She smiled: "Neither do I." 

His face held the same sadness as when she had defeated him. A last kiss before they stepped back. 

Silently she turned and started walking her way back to the cottage. She didn't look back, fearing she wouldn't be able to take one more step to her home if she would do so.

Jareth stared at her until she disappeared in the forest. He truly looked like a king now. His majestic clothes that suited him so well. His cloak moving in the breeze. But his face wasn't that of a proud king. It held an aching look. He nodded and changed himself into an owl.

Afternoon: present

She changed lanes as she saw the signs for the next exit. She had been driving all day heading south. She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go. Right now she only wanted a cup of coffee.

Just as she parked her car she heard the song again on the radio. She smiled as she thought back again. 

First she had thought it had all been a dream, a product of her still overactive imagination. But she had found out soon enough that it hadn't been a dream. 

Dreams usually didn't get you pregnant.

~the end~

A/N april 2004: I originally planned this to be a prelude, followed by a story of Jareth and Toby searching for Sarah...kinda road movie thing. This plot bunny is up for adoption now, as I'll probably never make it myself...please let me know if you're interested! 


End file.
